Many personal devices, such as mobile phones, wearables, etc., are equipped with location service capabilities (e.g., global navigation satellite system (GNSS) capabilities). Other devices, such as automobile or standalone navigation devices, are equipped with these capabilities as well. In many cases, a device may use its location service capabilities to provide a location of the device to one or more applications installed on the device. For example, a device may provide, via its GNSS capabilities, position information used in a navigation application. Current techniques, however, do not allow for enhanced location service information sharing between devices, such as between devices that are clustered according to a wireless connectivity protocol (e.g., Bluetooth).